moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Luke the Mac Lover
Hi, welcome to the Moshi Monsters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:CertificTE.png page. ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ;Want to edit an article? * We has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. So, go edit! And please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything else! -- Csabo (Talk) 10:07, April 9, 2011 Reply Hey Lukey, what Moshling do you want at the top? Oh and remember to use four tides (~ x4) when writing a message! :) 09:58, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Another Reply If you go into source mode on my profile page, you'll see the coding for the text. Oh and about those signatures, don't have one like that; have a unique one! One more thing, add me on Moshi Monsters >:D 10:25, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Another Reply *You already have a default signature, click the 'Signature' button or sign with the four tides. *You can get into source mode by going here, clicking 'Edit' and then clicking 'Source' at the top. *Yes, I would like an aouther position :'D 10:36, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Email My Wordpress email is lbp2fan158@gmail.com ' 10:41, June 23, 2013 (UTC)' Reply Is that a good thing? If not, make sure you've aded or at the end on the coding. 10:43, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Image Signature *Upload the image to the wiki *Where it sayd your user name, click the arrow. *Click 'My Preferences' If you wanted Oddie as your sig, you would have to post File:Oddie.png|25px|link=User:Lukey140701 with [ [ (without the space) at the start and ] ] (same again, without the space) at the end .Carwyn | Talk | Blog Posts . 10:56, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Twitter Yea, I do have Twitter, @CarwynJonesss I only use it check Moshi Monsters news. .Carwyn | Talk | Blog Posts . 10:57, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Signature Here is your signature! *http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lukey140701/Sig Add User:Lukey140701/Sig to your preferences with { { and } } at the ends without the spaces. .Carwyn | Talk | Blog Posts . 11:20, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Ignore This Just adding the Moshlings to the top :'D Im sorry! I removed the "Welcome" thingy! D: I was experimenting. Please forgive me. .Carwyn | Talk | Blog Posts . 11:25, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Hi luke! Hi Luke, Just to say if you need any help with SWF's or anything, I'm here always! REALROSS (talk) 22:58, June 28, 2013 (UTC) LUKE YOU'RE THE BEST you're just too awesome :3 (This is part of contest!) Party |''' '''| 15:11, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Reply: Jibbly bug Thank you Luke! BTW: You have a cool site! Happy Monstering! [[User:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User blog:Mickyfickie| ]] 18:03, November 13, 2013 (UTC) TWISTMAS PARTY Please come to My Twistmas Party All Day on Twistmas Day! Htheman1! My Talk! |My Blog! 100px Here's My Ideals for Series 10 Figures Pinestein Cutie Pie Baby Rox Unknown Cheese Moshling Unknown Sherrif Moshling Possible Lips Moshling Mrs. Snoodle Blossom Toots King Toot Carter Toasty Prickles Misty Elder Furi Dr. Strangeglove Featured User Votes Hey Luke, Just a reminder! Remember you should only really be editing the Featured User page once, adding your signature on anothers. Only administrators are allowed to remove votes. :) [[User:REALROSS|'Ross']] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 17:41, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! SG Thank you so much! User:StevenGerrard (talk) 05:04, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Logo Can you do just Chatty all slimy and the colour green and Marsha please. How to do borderless Hey Luke! :) You mean that weird blue border thing? If you make a gallery, you can add info to how you want that gallery to look in the "gallery html code". The one I have used is "< gallery widths="150" columns="3" spacing="small" bordercolor="transparent" >" . See, the bordercolor=transparent does the trick. Also, I couldn't put in the actual link this message to still be visible; if you use the html code I just gave, you must remove the space between the side arrows and also the quotation marks I put around it. If you want a certain appearance, look at a page you find pretty and click edit to get into Source. (Visual does not allow much editing). Copy the code you want, and click preview if you want to try stuff out. Happy editing! [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 10:38, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Yes please Yeah, that would be great! Can't do half work now, can we? Thanks in advance. [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 20:08, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Missions SWF's Well, I actually just wanted to give Glump Ned some material for his gallery and I was just fooling around and thought to might as well upload some material. I am in charge of writing about the missions and as of now, we're still at season 2. However, you are welcome to get some SFW files from season 3 already. Could you try to give them names easily for me to find when I get on to write about season 3? I usually work with, for example, S3M1_blabla.png (Season 3 Mission 1 blabla.png.) Otherwise I can always just look through your upload contributions to fetch them, no big deal. Thanks for your help and contributions! [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 18:42, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Re:UOTM Well, I have just updated the Home Page but I'll add you next week. ' |''' '''| 21:42, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Broken link on your category page. Hey Luke, I fixed a broken link on the page you created (http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Moshi_Karts_Items ) about 90 seconds later you reverted the edit. I was trying to fix your page. :) Seya! [[User:OFFICIALHARRY|'OFFICIALHARRY']] |''' Nb It's fine, we're here to fix them, we all make a few mistakes - nobody's perfect! :) [[User:REALROSS|'Ross']] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 18:18, March 6, 2014 (UTC) I am doing that myself already I am making gifs myself, only for nonsense purpose. It is no secret I sort of really really like the Marooned Five, heh. And your sig is ADORABLE, I loooove the colours! You did a great job on it. :D [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 15:39, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Answerties 1. Naw, but thank you anyway! I saved that swf code. ;D 2. I use photoshop, as I have a vague knowledge of animation, and use ezgif.com to play around with it. Some gifs I made: Judder going nuts, Party hard with McScruff and Jaunty, Big bad bill forever and Bucky in ship [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 15:52, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Hahahah Yes, I do. Capturing using screenshot programms do not make it run as smoothly. So yeah, don't look at me like that, I am really passionate, ok? xD [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 16:03, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Categore That will be appreciated, but we will do that later. I first have to have an overview and make a blogpost of how it all works and is gonna work. I will be mostly in charge of the management of the catagories, of course with community imput. I have you listed and will get back to you, okido? :) [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 21:50, March 10, 2014 (UTC) New Chat stuff art The art you have submitting is amazing! Thank you so much for sharing, oh gosh, I do not even speak about wikia contributions here, but just as a fan who is out of their mind about HOW CUTE THIS ART STUFF IS!! AAAAAAA THANK YOU THANK [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 00:16, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Nah As it only will hold 3 characters major enough to appear in the characters category, it will not be handy to have a category as such. Thanks for sharing your ideas btw, really appreciated! [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 16:11, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Wah Thanks Luke! Yeah, I was looking into that Stub thing earlier. I like the category "articles for cleanup" or "needs pictures" (especially for you) better. I have yet to see what the content is of those categories and look at what will be deleted. On that quests characters suggestion, it came to my attention that you can meet basically any character ever. I myself met with Baby Rox (hence her out of crib npc files I uploaded) and npc Tomba. A friend of mine ran into Blingo. I know it is more likely you meet with Sprocket and Hubbs or Simon Growl, but I think it is better if only such a mention is made on their page. Perhaps we could work on quests pages telling what kind of quests you can get. Btw, Thank you for doing those Simon Growl and spider dude files! [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 20:20, March 19, 2014 (UTC) so much type haHAH! You fell right into the trap! You can delete but cannot undelete! Curses, this Rollback power is pure agony! Anyway, nah, "pom pom moshling" does not make sense anyway. I understand people want to have redirects but I rather not have redirects that are untrue. For example, We shouldn't have a Dr.C Fings redirect for Dr. C. Fingz as that is not how you spell his name. I rather have not too many redirects, only those who are nicknames or previously used named accepted by canon. (such as UFO for Rhapsody 2. Such as Zoshlingo for Dr. C. Fingz. Such as Cap'n Buck for Captain Buck E. Barnacle) Also, on making redirect pages, I am still practicing those myself. I will get to you when I have found out how to do them. Sef fixed mine earlier. [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 20:30, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Congrats on Rollback. Hey Luke, I sponsored you for Rollback and you got it, if you 'abuse' the powers I'll regret it, and I don't want to do that now do I? :) Just saying well done! :) Those Monsters are...monsters! Yep! This is what I ment with wanting imput because what-is-this. I am planning to put character who do not sell you anything, such as Benny Haha or Giuseppe, but do own their own stand/shop/job that does a thing for someone into the shopkeeper category. We/I need to decide what we do with that yet. As of now I'm just a bit looking around at what we even got atm. [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 21:33, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Undergrounded Yeah, Luke! I am busy making preperation work for like 5 projects at the same time and therefor had not cleaned up what was going on with the underground. I deleted the "place" page because we had a similair location pages named Underground Tunnel. As the underground disco is basically the only thing important in that area, I wanted to cover it in the Underground Tunnels. As you can see I have done that, but I still need to add in-fiction material, such as the new years party (daily growl 2010) being held there. Eh! Anyway, that's the reason. I do not need pages that simply zoom in at a door. We have the overview and whats inside. I am still considering removing the "(game)" part of the underground disco title now, but it is sort of handy to keep methinks.~ So yeah, if you go fix links, point at the Underground Tunnels. :) [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 20:28, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Transparent Bordercolor xD Cool, haha, I can seriously type that bordercolor, columns, widths, spacing code with my eyes shut, I know it that good! Just reached 5,000 edits! When you reach 5,000 edits it will become a habbit lol xD But edit conflicts are the worst. XD [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 21:21, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Moshlings Template. As far as I am aware, I think Abce wanted the Moshlings template on all Moshlings pages. I'm not sure if this is still the case, but with something big like this, next time I'd wait for a response from Abce etc. before action is taken :) Thanks! [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 17:09, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Moshling Navbox Hey Luke, I had a specific order from Abce to put them on every page, ask him if you like! :) Don't Luke don't do my job, thanks, just rollback the edits you rollbacked. Ty, RE: SWFS Actually, for some Moshling swfs I have them saved all over the place, and I really don't want people spending efforts that are unneeded, when I can just upload them. Also, I never said for years, since January actually :) I know about McDolphins images, cause I uploaded them xD. I am sorta collaborating with that page, and it's got some bad SWF's that I'm replacing whilst working on the food project. [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 12:41, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Blinki Firstly, congratulations on being the 100th message on my talk. Yeah, if you think about it Blinki is available through playing Bug Rush which is exclusive to the Moshi Movie Mystery. Come on chat? [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 12:51, March 30, 2014 (UTC) The dare of questioning. Luke, My intention was to show Macky how to create an RFCM using the correct layout, so please do not question my judgement and decision, especially as you are more than new to the role. ;) [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 17:16, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Sure Hey yeah, you do that! I see no problem in that. I will only check if everything went right. I mean, if you all seem to understands categories, there is no reason for me to do them all, right? (plus nice for edit upping if you like that) [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 20:03, March 31, 2014 (UTC) thank https://31.media.tumblr.com/b589ed90d777e312ce5d3336b7f5c4e5/tumblr_mhkgbv1X6v1s0hjg0o2_250.gif Thank Thank thank Thank thank [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 22:41, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Re: I didn't know. :P I didn't know the RFR wasn't active.. hey please add me on Moshi, my user is: Ugley9529!!! Even more universa clash! Yes, I was planning on removing that category, because Snuffy and Ellie do not even seem to be collectors, but rather investigators that live among species. Buster just wanna catch 'em all or something. Oh, oh, is this a clash of real life and Moshi fiction? Wait, Miss Pinky? Miss Pinky is that gal that used to be one of Roary's BFFs, even Perfy is a time travel character. Wow. Now I'm really confused. I think we have to remove the category alltogether. Eventually, are we players not all Moshling collectors? [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 20:59, April 11, 2014 (UTC) User Logo Could you please make me one made out of LEGO with the moshling Tumbles please if you do thx thx thx. Sure! Sure! Also sorry for the late reply! ' Clumsyme22'' 'Talk 13:44, April 12, 2014 (UTC) To-do-lists Hey, Please can you not do items that are on my to do list - I think 36 images for Cherry Bomb is a bit much... [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 10:57, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Surprise Hey Luke! I have a surprise for you... An animated Mini Mrs. Snoodle for your signature! :) Hope ya like it!-- ' Clumsyme22'' 'Talk 15:11, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Mag Navbox Hey, Template:Mag Play about with it and stuff if you want. [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 23:03, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Meeting http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:REALROSS/WikiProject_Meeting For this to work, I need you to read and comment please, thanks :) [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 15:26, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Beby Mushlungs Hey, they were deleted as the pages lack content and information as this is not available, so they have been collated in to the page Baby Moshlings as a work in progress, until more is known, as this is the case with many shorter pages. Okay? [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 15:30, April 28, 2014 (UTC) boom Is that so? Well, whoever looks for it will find it by simply typing boombox. You see, I might as well quote quest characters with all their spelling mistakes to be more accurate, but the only one actually bothered by it is me. The blue pink devision is on colour, not space on name. So I rather keep it like it is now. [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 13:22, May 11, 2014 (UTC) chopped legs http://images.wikia.com/clumsys-sandbox/images/4/41/MrsSnoodleSharpay.gif ' Clumsyme22'' • 'Talk http://images.wikia.com/clumsys-sandbox/images/5/5e/LubsSig.gif 08:48, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey Luke Can I talk to you about your Projects sometime? Next week may be better, as I have a lot of things to be doing while most people are on chat. But if I could catch you next week, that'd be great. Perhaps we can get something moving along? Cheers, Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 20:51, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Sinitta Ooh, Sinitta, nice. Sadly she is only mentioned as in "my Bff Binitta is on holiday so good friend Tyra Fangs needed to help me." (me = Simon Growl) She sadly has no pictures, like Cheryl. Frustrating. I will make a page on the book later. [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 09:26, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Ty Okay, thank you for keeping me up to to date, I've dmed you on twitter if you could reply, thanks. [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 15:57, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Projects Hey. Could you come to Moshi Village wiki, quite like to chat to you about all the projects and some other non-wiki stuff, please, thanks. :) [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 19:07, May 20, 2014 (UTC) zombified jeepers omg my two favorite moshlings in my talk page ggadajdhjkwhrkjhwrjkwj ' Clumsyme22'' • 'Talk http://images.wikia.com/clumsys-sandbox/images/5/5e/LubsSig.gif 13:53, May 22, 2014 (UTC) OMG YOU'RE A ROSCOE FAN XD Yay he has a fanbase. #namedaftermeh #mhm xD [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 16:54, May 22, 2014 (UTC) NO WAY *DUN DUNN DUNNNNNNNNNNN* No way, mummy rossco would never name me after a pathetic sherrif meh [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 16:58, May 22, 2014 (UTC) MMWMWC That's great graphics, Luke! Kudos! .siggity swooty | plinky comin | for da booty . 19:54, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Project reply 1. As for the video gifts, no problem with them at this point. Perhaps you could have alerted me to the addition to the item project, but that's pointless now. 2. As for the magazines, I believe we really need to work on cleaning up the first page before we make all the others. There's still some things that need working at, as per layout and templates. 3. Are these going to be one page or a separate page for each? I really don't think we need a page for each puzzle. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 16:28, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Photoshop The adobe package I have was bought by the college my brother attended and was given free software as such. I have all adobe CS6 programms and have about 7 years experience with Photoshop. I am not really in the know of other programms. [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 19:40, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Edit conflicts are so annoying. Omg, I've just had an edit conflict with you on Template:Moshlings, pretty annoying stuff when you've just spent like 10 minutes changing all the numbers and adding the new stuff in. :/ eek [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 20:24, May 24, 2014 (UTC) GIMMIE PHOTOSHOP TORRENT THINGY love from me Carwynx | Contactx 22:27, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Little headsup Hey Luke. I see you have created the Figure images category. Just saying, I have a reason to not create these categories yet. Once created, we can never delete them ever again because they are saved in some sort of weirdo space we cannot see, haha. I still am experimenting with image categories so please do not take any actions without asking me...which will probably be me saying no, because really, categories are tricky. This specific one was to be created though, so it's not catastrophic. [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 01:05, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for warning me, Luke. Peeps Is Peeps released in the zoo. I have no laptop with me on holiday now. Thank you. Also, please may you give me the code for me. Reply: Peeps Do you know his seed? Proceed Due to the excistence of the Poppet Magazine, it would be confusing to just go for "magazine", so yep, that's good! I will look into the categories of pictures later, you can just do your stuff in the mean time. Currently looking at overall merch. Have put it into books but it will probably later be put in some sort of "written media" category. You can continue and thanks a lot for your work thus far! [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 16:05, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Chat Can you come at chat please, Thanks [[User:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User blog:Mickyfickie| ]] 16:19, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Featured Congratulation! You are the Featured User of June 2014! ' Clumsy]]' Message 08:35, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Reply Sorry Micky | Talk | Blog Posts | [[User:REALROSS|'Ross']] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 19:54, June 11, 2014 (UTC) perf This is amaze my face when da bae draws a perf plinky 18:49, June 13, 2014 (UTC) YESH thank you! Hey, thanks a LOT! I wanted to do that later; I am just collecting at the moment and stuffing cover images in its category, but that you already did it saves me a lot of times. On my not-really-well-kept Project list you will read I actually request aid in the book deal, cause I only have limited access; I cannot even buy most of them as an Ebook. (Netherlands hardly works with Credit Card). It's a project, like most projects, I do for fun, but am really limited in what I can do. So all help is amaze! [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪ ''' 18:37, June 14, 2014 (UTC)